Mobile communications networks utilize a plurality of base stations to connect mobile communication subscriber stations to a wireless network. Each of the mobile communication subscriber stations initially communicates with a base station to exchange information with the wireless network when located in a cell area serviced by the base station. However, the connections made on the mobile communication subscriber stations often must be handed off to different base stations when the mobile communication subscriber stations physically move from cell to cell or when the current servicing base station experiences congestion while servicing other mobile communication subscriber stations.
Connections made on the mobile communication subscriber stations are currently handed off from one base station to another base station based on (a) status of radio access network/resource availability and (b) movement of the mobile communication subscriber station. The end-to-end performance of applications is dependent on performance achievable on the air-interface as well as the network (including the backhaul to the core network) to which the base stations are connected. With next-generation networks capable of broadband wireless speeds, the bottleneck in end-to-end performance may shift to the backhaul network, resulting in slower servicing of connections and a higher probability of dropped connections.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.